Drachendämmerung
Drachendämmerung (amerik. Originaltitel: Dragons of Spring Dawning) ist ein Fantasy-Roman von Margaret Weis und Tracy Hickman aus dem Jahr 1989. Drachendämmerung ist der sechste Band der Reihe Die Chronik der Drachenlanze. Die deutsche Übersetzung stammt von Marita Böhm. Inhalt Der uralte goldene Drache Eisenkies und der Magier Fizban rasten in der Ostwildnis in der Sonne. Als sie vorüberziehende Drachen entdecken, greifen sie diese an, obwohl es sich um bronzene Drachen handelt. Tanis, der Halbelf, Caramon Majere, Tika Waylan, Flint Feuerschmied, Tolpan Barfuß und Berem Ewigan, die auf den Tieren nach Neraka reisen wollten, werden zur Landung gezwungen. Ehe Fizban erkennt, wen er vor sich hat, scheucht er die bronzenen Drachen fort. Zu allem Überfluss werden auch noch Drakoniersoldaten auf die Gruppe aufmerksam. Sie müssen fliehen. Fizban schrumpft Eisenkies auf Miniaturgröße und übergibt den Drachen in Tolpans Obhut. Die Drakonier, welche die Gefährten für Spione halten, verfolgen sie. Fizban führt die Gruppe auf einem ihm bekannten Pfad um einen Berg herum zu einer alten Brücke. Tanis ist misstrauisch, die Brücke sieht nicht sehr stabil aus, aber die Drakonier schließen auf und lassen ihnen keine Wahl. Unter ihrem Gewicht bricht ein Teil der Jahrhunderte alte Brücke jedoch zusammen. Daraufhin zaubert Fizban einen goldenen Brückenbogen herbei, den er in die Lücke einpasst. Während Tanis die Drakonier mit Pfeilen zurücktreibt, gelangen Tika, Berem und Flint auf die andere Seite. Als Tanis und die anderen ihnen folgen wollen, bricht die restliche Brücke zusammen. Der goldenen Bogen schwebt in der Luft. Mit einem Seil gelangen Tanis, Caramon, Tolpan und Fizban auf die andere Seite der Schlucht. Am nächsten Morgen finden Tolpan und Fizban auf einer von Tolpans Karten den Weg zu einem sicheren Ort, den sie Heimat der Götter nennen. Sie brechen dorthin auf. Tanis bemerkt nicht, dass es Flint schlechter geht. Am zweiten Tag ihrer Wanderung durch das Khalkist-Gebirge verlieren die Gefährten Berem aus den Augen. Flint entdeckt seine Spur und verfolgt den Mann so schnell durch einen engen Felstunnel hindurch, dass die anderen kaum Schritt halten können. Auf der anderen Seite der Felsen finden sie die Heimat der Götter, ein kreisförmiges, von Bergen umschlossenes Becken, in dessen Mitte etwas von einem Kreis aus Findlingen bewacht wird. Als Tanis Flint und Berem inmitten des Beckens entdeckt, die scheinbar kämpfen, rennt er auf sie zu, kann aber nur noch sehen, wie Flint zu Boden geht. Im Wahn erschlägt er Berem. Als er mit Fizbans Hilfe wieder zu sich findet, kann er sich nur noch von Flint, den sein altersschwaches Herz im Stich gelassen hat, verabschieden. Der Zwerg erkennt Fizbans wahres Wesen und bittet den alten Mann, ihn zu begleiten. Darauf stirbt Flint. Tanis und Tolpan sind schwer getroffen. Der alte Magier nimmt den toten Zwerg mit sich in den Kreis von Findlingen, in deren Mitte sich ein Becken aus schwarzem Obsidian erstreckt, in dem Sterne funkeln. Tanis sieht die drei Monde und die fehlenden Konstellationen darin, obwohl es heller Tag ist. Als Fizban mit Flint die Mitte des Kreises erreicht, verschwindet er. Die Konstellation des Tapferen Kriegers taucht wieder auf. Berem erwacht zu neuem Leben. Er erzählt seine Geschichte: Wenige Jahre nach der Umwälzung fanden er und seine Schwester Jasla in der Nähe von Neraka einen Tempel der Takhisis. Berem entfernte ein grünes Juwel aus einer der Säulen. Dabei schubste er seine Schwester, die ihn aufhalten wollte. Sie schlug mit dem Kopf an eine scharfe Kante und starb. Durch das Entfernen des Juwels öffnete er die Tür, die Takhisis aus Krynn forthielt. Als Dank bettete sie das Juwel in sein Fleisch ein, doch als sie ihn töten wollte, um anschließend Krynn vollständig zu betreten, wurde sie von Jaslas Geist aufgehalten. Berem floh und wanderte seitdem ziellos und unsterblich durch Krynn. Doch nun will er mit den Gefährten nach Neraka zurückkehren. Die Gefährten verlassen daraufhin die Heimat der Götter. Als sie abends rasten, erzählen sie sich Geschichten von Flint und verabschieden sich so von dem Zwerg. Am nächsten Tag erreichen sie Neraka. Die Königin hat den Kriegsrat einberufen, so dass sich alle Drachenfürsten mit ihren Armeen im Tempel versammeln. Tanis und Caramon geben sich in ihren Drachenrüstungen als Offiziere aus, welche die Gefangenen Tika, Tolpan und Berem ins Gefängnis überstellen wollen, doch da sie keine Papiere haben, hält der Hauptmann am Tor sie für Deserteure. Er will sie alle ins Gefängnis werfen lassen. Tanis erkennt, dass er die anderen in Gefahr bringt, da durch sein Elfenblut leicht erkennbar ist, dass er kein Drachenoffizier ist. Er trennt sich von den anderen und macht Kitiara Uth Matar auf sich aufmerksam, die gerade mit ihren Soldaten in die Stadt einzieht. Sie nimmt ihn auf ihrem Drachen mit sich, während Caramon und die anderen in die Verliese unter dem Tempel gebracht werden. Tanis bietet Kitiara einen Handel an: Er wird in der Drachenarmee dienen, wenn sie Laurana Kanan unversehrt freilässt. Sie will es sich überlegen und fordert ihn auf, an einer Versammlung der Drachenfürsten teilzunehmen, wo sie ihn Takhisis vorstellen will. Allein in ihrem Zimmer wird Kitiara von Lord Soth aufgesucht, der sie daran erinnert, dass sie Laurana ihm versprochen hat - tot. Sie beschließt, Tanis zu brechen, indem sie Laurana töten lässt. Sie glaubt allerdings nicht, dass Tanis allein gekommen ist, und schickt den Drakonier Gakhan, um herauszufinden, wer ihn begleitet hat. In einem Bierzelt stöbert Gakhan den Hauptmann der Torwache auf. Er befragt den Mann und erfährt, dass der Halbelf mit einigen anderen nach Neraka gekommen ist - darunter der Hüter des grünen Juwels. Tolpan kommt in einer Zelle im Verlies wieder zu sich, wo er mit Tika, Caramon und Berem eingesperrt ist. Als Berem in einem Anfall von Wahnsinn die Wachen auf sich aufmerksam macht, sieht Caramon eine Möglichkeit zu entkommen. Doch da erscheint Gakhan. Er erkennt in Berem den Hüter des grünen Juwels, schlägt Caramon bewusstlos und befiehlt, ihn, Tika und Tolpan zu töten. Tanis beobachtet gemeinsam mit Kitiara und Lord Soth, wie Kaiser Ariakus die Empfangshalle von Königin Takhisis betritt, in welcher die Drachenfürsten zusammenkommen. Er trägt eine reich verzierte Krone, die Krone der Macht. Lord Soth erklärt, dass, wer immer die Krone trägt, herrscht. Kitiara erwartet, dass Takhisis ihr die Krone übergeben wird, sobald sie Laurana präsentiert. Sie trägt dem besorgten Tanis auf, die Königin um den Gefallen zu bitten, Laurana in die Todeskammer führen zu dürfen. Darauf könne er mit der Elfe machen, was er wolle, solange er nur zu ihr zurückkäme. Er gibt ihr sein Wort. Als es an Kitiara ist, die Empfangshalle zu betreten, führt Tanis ihre Soldaten an. In den Verliesen versucht Caramon, der seine Bewusstlosigkeit nur vorgetäuscht hat, einen Plan zu entwickeln. Doch ehe er irgendetwas tun kann, greift Berem Gakhan an und tötet ihn mit bloßen Händen. Daraufhin stürzt er in nördliche Richtung davon. Die Drakonier rufen Verstärkung. Caramon folgt Berem, während Tika und Tolpan die Wachen ablenken. Die Begrüßungsrituale des Kriegsrates sind in vollem Gange. Kaiser Ariakus ist verstimmt, als er bemerkt, dass Drachenfürst Toede dem Treffen ferngeblieben ist. Einer seiner Offiziere berichtet jedoch, dass Toede vom Kenderführer Kronin Distelknot erschlagen wurde und Kenderheim verloren ist. Ariakus beendet wütend den Aufruhr in der Halle, da beginnt Kitiara zu lachen. Ihre und seine Soldaten stehen kurz davor, sich gegeneinander zu richten, als Takhisis die Halle betritt. Sie beendet die Streitigkeiten, mahnt Ariakus, sie nicht zu vergessen, und fordert Kitiara auf, ihr Geschenk zu präsentieren. Soth bringt daraufhin Laurana herbei. Als diese Tanis an Kitiaras Seite erblickt, verliert sie jegliche Hoffnung. Kitiara bittet Takhisis, ihren neuen Diener Tanis willkommen zu heißen. Als er vor ihr kniet, legt sie seine Seele bloß, aber er erkennt auch, dass sie noch unvollkommen ist. Caramon verfolgt Berem bis tief unter den Tempel der Takhisis. Der Korridor endet in einem Wachraum, in welchem Caramon Berem einholt. Sie müssen gegen Drakonier kämpfen. Dabei wird Caramon verletzt. Gemeinsam mit Berem tritt er durch einen Bogengang, der weiter in die Tiefe führt, als das Geräusch von Hörnern die Luft zerreißt, ausgelöst durch das Durchschreiten des Torbogens. Tika und Tolpan werden von einer Horde Drakonier durch die Gänge der Verliese gejagt. Sie bemerken, dass der Korridor ansteigt, und erreichen bald einen Ausgang, der jedoch verschlossen ist. Während Tika die Drakonier zurückhält, versucht Tolpan, das Schloss zu öffnen. Er erinnert sich, die Türen bereits gesehen zu haben, im Traum in Silvanesti. Da wird Tika von den Drakoniern zu Boden geschlagen, Tolpan löst die Falle im Schloss aus und wird vergiftet. Doch Hörner erklingen und die Drakonier lassen von ihnen ab. Im Empfangssaal der Königin muss Tanis als letzten Beweis seiner Treue sein Schwert vor Ariakus niederlegen. Da er an Kitiaras Versprechen, Laurana freizugeben, zweifelt, überlegt er, Ariakus stattdessen zu töten, muss aber erkennen, dass er durch eine magische Barriere geschützt ist. Eine dunkle Gestalt neben der Königin, die ihm vage bekannt vorkommt, fordert ihn aber auf, seinen Plan umzusetzen. Sein Schwert durchdringt den Schutzschild und trifft den Kaiser tödlich. Tanis und Fürst Soth stürzen gleichzeitig auf die Krone der Macht. Da erschallen Hörner und lassen alle erstarren. Die Königin schickt ihre Drakonier aus. Verfolgt von Soldaten kommen Caramon und Berem an einen unterirdischen Fluss, der von heranwachsenden Drachen bevölkert wird. Die Tiere greifen sie an, können aber ihre Lederstiefel nicht durchdringen. Berem erblickt die juwelengeschmückte Säule und Caramon begreift, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern kann. Da erscheint sein Bruder Raistlin. In der Empfangshalle erringt Tanis die Krone der Macht. Kitiara fordert ihn auf, sie ihm zu bringen, doch bei ihr angelangt, setzt er sie sich selbst aufs Haupt. Er verlangt von Kitiara, ihn und Laurana aus dem Tempel zu begleiten, wo er ihr die Krone übergeben will. Doch Laurana, die niemanden über ihr Schicksal entscheiden lassen will, wendet sich gegen ihn. Sie ringt Kitiara ihre Waffe ab und schlägt sie nieder, den Halbelfen schubst sie in die Menge der wartenden Soldaten. Ein Kampf um die niederfallende Krone entbrennt. Raistlin offenbart Caramon, dass eine Vereinigung von Berem und Jaslas Geist den Tempel einstürzen lassen und die Tür zuschlagen würde, durch die Takhisis Einlass nach Krynn erhält - und auch, dass dies in seinem Sinne wäre. Durch Ariakus' Tod existiere nun niemand mehr, der ihn übertreffen könne, und seine Macht werde noch wachsen, wenn Takhisis erst aus Krynn verbannt sei. Er gibt den Weg frei. Jasla erscheint in der juwelenbesetzten Säule und vergibt ihrem Bruder. Berem wirft sich in ihre Arme und sein Körper wird an der Säule zerschmettert. Während Tanis sich in der Empfangshalle durch das Chaos kämpft, begreift Takhisis, dass Raistlin sie hintergangen hat: Die Tür schließt sich, der Tempel beginnt einzustürzen. Tief unter dem Tempel kommen Drakonier Caramon immer näher. Er bittet seinen Bruder, ihn zu töten, damit er nicht durch die Klauen der Drakonier fallen muss. Er meint, Raistlin sei ihm ein gnädiges Ende schuldig. Raistlin will seine Schulden begleichen, jedoch indem er Caramons Leben rettet. Er tötet die Drakonier mit seiner Magie. Auch andere Diener der Königin, die sich ihnen entgegenstellen, fallen von seiner Hand. Schwarze Magier verneigen sich vor seiner Macht. Nach dem Kampf verlassen die Brüder gemeinsam die Höhlen. Tanis und Laurana entkommen aus der Empfangshalle. Caramon und Raistlin finden Tika und Tolpan. Tika ist nur leicht verletzt, aber Tolpan liegt im Sterben. Raistlin spricht einen komplizierten Zauber, um den Kender zu retten, begleicht damit eine weitere Schuld. Caramon nutzt die Drachenrüstung, die er noch immer trägt, um einige Drakonier zu überzeugen, ihnen zu helfen. Tanis verfolgt Laurana durch einen langen Korridor, der ins Freie zu führen scheint. Als er sie endlich eingeholt hat, erscheint auch Kitiara. Tanis will an ihrer Vereinbarung festhalten. Als sich jedoch Lord Soth nähert, lässt Kitiara Tanis und Laurana gehen. Durch eine Geheimtür stolpern sie in die Verliese. Soth bringt Kitiara die Krone der Macht. Er meint, Tanis sei noch immer ihr Meister, doch Kitiara bestreitet dies. Auch wenn er mit Laurana zusammen sein werde, werde er daran denken, dass er sein und Lauranas Leben nur Kitiara verdanke. Tanis und Laurana kommen an die Tür, an welcher Raistlin Tolpans Leben gerettet hat. Jenseits der Tür erblicken sie Truppen der Königin, die sich gegenseitig bekämpfen. Laurana meint, das Böse richte sich gegen sich selbst, wie Elistan es immer gesagt habe, doch Tanis zweifelt am Plan der Götter und am Ausgang der Kämpfe. Unter Tolpans verstreuten Besitztümern findet Tanis jedoch den Ring aus Efeublättern wieder, den Laurana ihm einst geschenkt hat. Der Ring, um den noch immer der Drache Eisenkies geschlungen ist, vertreibt seine Zweifel. Caramon, Raistlin, Tika und Tolpan verlassen den Tempel. Raistlin weist sie auf ein Licht hin, bei dem Fizban auf sie warte. Dann vernichtet er die Drakonier, die sie begleiten, und ruft den grünen Drachen Cyan Blutgeißel zu sich, der ihn nach Hause bringen soll. Caramon will mit ihm gehen, aber Raistlin lehnt ab. Sie seien nun zwei vollständige Personen und jeder von ihnen müsse seinen eigenen Weg gehen. Bei dem Licht treffen Caramon, Tika und Tolpan auf Tanis, Laurana und Fizban. Tolpan begreift, dass Fizban Paladin ist. Er ist verzweifelt, glaubt er doch, nun all seine Freunde verloren zu haben. Doch Fizban erzählt ihm von Flint, der unter einem Baum neben Reorx' Schmiede auf ihn warte. Er deutet auch an, dass Tolpan ein weiteres Abenteuer mit Caramon und Raistlin bevorstehe. Caramon gegenüber bemerkt Fizban, dass Raistlin nun auch Fistandantilus sei. Er stellt fest, dass das Gleichgewicht der Welt nun wiederhergestellt sei. Tanis fragt ihn, ob er je in Solace gewesen sei, woraufhin Fizban bemerkt, er habe ihnen nur auf den Weg geholfen. Auf Eisenkies' Rücken, der nun seine ursprüngliche Größe wieder angenommen hat, kehrt Paladin in sein Reich zurück. Tanis versöhnt sich mit Laurana. Sie beschließen, nach Kalaman zu gehen. Caramon und Tika wollen zurück nach Solace, und Tolpan beschließt, seine Heimat Kenderheim zu besuchen. Die Gefährten halten gemeinsam Wacht, und beobachten, wie beide Konstellationen - die der Finsteren Königin und die des Tapferen Kriegers - ihren Platz wieder einnehmen. In einer finsteren Nacht betritt Raistlin die Stadt Palanthas. Ungesehen durchschreitet er die Straßen, bis er an den Turm der Erzmagier im Eichenwald von Shoikan gelangt. Er reißt die zerfetzte Robe von den Toren und verkündet, er, der Herr über Vergangenheit und Gegenwart, sei zurückgekehrt. Die Wächter lassen ihn ein. Raistlin ist zu Hause. Charaktere Protagonisten in der Reihenfolge ihres Auftretens *Tanis, der Halbelf, Anführer der Gefährten *Caramon Majere, ein Krieger von erstaunlicher Kraft *Tika Waylan, ein Barmädchen *Flint Feuerschmied, ein Hügelzwerg *Tolpan Barfuß, ein Kender *Berem Ewigan, Hüter des Grünen Juwels *Laurana Kanan, Prinzessin der Qualinesti-Elfen *Raistlin Majere, Magier der Schwarzen Roben Antagonisten in der Reihenfolge ihres Auftretens *Takhisis, Königin der Finsternis *Kitiara Uth Matar, Drachenfürstin der blauen Drachenarmee *Lord Soth, Ritter der Schwarzen Rose *Ariakus, Drachenfürst und Oberbefehlshaber der Drachenarmeen Nebencharaktere in der Reihenfolge ihres Auftretens *Eisenkies, ein uralter Goldener Drache *Fizban, ein verwirrter, alter Magier *Jasla, Berems Schwester *Gakhan, ein Drakonier im Dienste der Blauen Herrin *Cyan Blutgeißel, ein grüner Drache Kategorie:Bücher Kategorie:Die Chronik der Drachenlanze